


Making a Statement

by Lady_Phenyx



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [28]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Don't copy to another site, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Happy Healthy Polyamory, Multi, Purring Snufkin, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: Moomin, Snorkmaiden, and Snufkin have finally gotten their act together and confessed. They're incredibly happy, and so are the people closest to them, but there are people in Moomin Valley who just don't understand. No one's being cruel - this is Moomin Valley, after all - but they're confused.And after one comment too many from Mrs. Fillyjonk, Moomin sets himself to making a statement at the annual costume ball.Fluffvember Day 28: "I haven't slept in days" | Matching costumes
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Springtime Trio
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533602
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	Making a Statement

It had taken some adjustment to get used to being a trio, to dating each other, rather than being 'only' friends.

Not that they'd stopped being friends. That stayed. This was just...different.

Snorkmaiden and Moomin were used to being sweet with each other by this point, and with Moominmamma, and, occasionally, Joxter's good advice (which, in many cases, boiled down to “talk to each other”) their relationship was solid.

They both loved Snufkin, they both wanted to date him, and he loved them both, and the three of them had finally, after too much pining and worries and false starts, fumbled out a confession, each having planned their own separate confession for the same night.

But it was still taking a little time to get used to it.

In most ways, little had changed. They just knew, now, didn't have to hide how they felt anymore.

So there were paws held when they went on walks, gentle touches as they sat and fished, shy kisses stolen, tails wrapped around each other and twined together. Including Snufkin on dates, making time to have their own individual time with each other.

It was a relief, really. A lifting of a secret weight none of them had realized they were carrying.

Of course, since so little outwardly changed, most people not in the know, outside of their close circle, didn't realize at first that things had, in fact, changed.

They had to know something was different. The trio weren't being subtle about it, even if it wasn't all that different to how they'd acted before.

For Snufkin's sake the other two weren't yelling it from the rooftops, despite their joy. He didn't care if other people knew, but it also wasn't any of their business, really.

Other people were certainly interested in making it their business, despite that.

Snorkmaiden was getting it the worst. Concerned questions (and some that were only faking concern but really asking for the drama and gossip of it all) were headed her way almost every time she was with people not in the know and her relationship 'happened to' came up.

Did she know Moomin was obviously in love with Snufkin? They saw Snufkin and Moomin down at the beach together, of course that could mean nothing, the two are best friends after all and they go on little trips together all the time, but still, best friends don't usually kiss like that – it was one thing when they were holding hands, nothing wrong with friends holding hands, that was sweet, but they were kissing, you really should know, dear, I don't want to see you hurt.

Snufkin was doing this. Moomin did that. Did she know? Did she know? Was she hurt? Were they breaking up?

Of course she knew, Snorkmaiden would reply, or snap, depending on the questioner, their tone, how insinuating or nasty they were. They were all dating, so of course she knew! Snufkin was going on dates with her, too, did they know that? She'd kissed Snufkin, too! More than once! And she very much planned to do it again! And she was taking them both on a date tonight, so there!

It was enough to send the gossips a-twitter, though none of them were quite willing to approach Snufkin about it. He still frightened some of them, with his short answers and willingness to simply get up and leave an uncomfortable conversation, the feeling that if they pushed him too far he might yet snap at them.

It didn't stop them from talking about the trio.

They didn't count on the fact that Little My was big sister to not just Snufkin but Moomin as well, and that Joxter was splitting his time between his beloved Mymblemamma and his children in Moomin Valley.

That he and Little My were a chaotic force to be reckoned with, and irritating Snufkin, Moomin, and Snorkmaiden, whom they felt most protective of, would call their wrath down upon them.

And that sometimes, Snufkin and Snorkmaiden could be persuaded to join in the Chaos Quartet.

They were subtle enough about it no one had any proof they were behind the pranks, and smug enough there was no doubt – especially when the pranks were always on someone who had upset one of the trio recently with their incessant questioning or prodding or their disbelief that they could possibly be really dating.

It couldn't be that hard to believe – sure, it was a little unconventional, but it wasn't like it had come out of nowhere. It had been forming for years.

Besides, the way Mymblemamma looked between the Moominparents and Joxter, the way Moominpappa and Joxter looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, said the trio might not be the only unconventional group in the valley for long.

And so long as everyone was happy and consenting, well, most of Moomin Valley was happy for them, if a little confused.

\---XXX---

Mrs. Fillyjonk's masquerade party had been such a success that first year, she had kept up the annual party, and it was by now considered as much a tradition in Moomin Valley as Midsummer eve.

Still, every year everyone got excited when the invitations went out, when it was properly announced that she would be holding it once again.

Mrs. Fillyjonk made the rounds of the valley, handing out invitations in person.

She made sure to tell Moomin to be sure to bring his girlfriend this year.

“...Snufkin's invited, too, right? You remember, we're dating him now?” Moomin asked cautiously.

He was feeling the sting of people's confusion more keenly than the other two, and it was starting to anger him. Moomin wasn't used to feeling this sort of low-level irritation, and it was getting to him badly.

Mrs. Fillyjonk waved a paw. “Oh, of course, everyone in the valley is invited – provided they show up properly dressed for a costume ball, that is.”

_As if he has a costume,_ Mrs. Fillyjonk's attitude said.  _We all know he only has the clothes on his back._

Moomin suspected this was one of her little ideas to prove that he and Snorkmaiden were being silly and just needed a reminder that they should be a monogamous pair rather than a committed trio.

He didn't say anything, just nodded back and made a silent decision as Mrs. Fillyjonk and Moominmamma made small talk before she left to deliver the rest of her invitations.

\---XXX---

Mrs. Fillyjonk paused on the bridge, looking down at Snufkin, who was fishing on the riverbank.

“I don't have a paper invitation for you, but should you have a costume, you are also invited to the annual masquerade,” she announced. “Do remember that it's meant to be a costume ball.”

Snufkin hummed. “Thank you,” he said. 

Mrs. Fillyjonk waited, expecting more, but he was focused on fishing. 

“You know, you should be ashamed,” she said finally. “Coming between two fine young people the way you are.”

Snufkin didn't glance up at her. “But between them is where they want me,” he said, tilting his head so she couldn't see the faint smirk he could feel tugging at his lips, knowing that she couldn't see the way his tail twitched in amusement.

“Well!” Mrs. Fillyjonk huffed, before storming off.

Snufkin watched her go, feeling a little niggle of worry. Was he coming between Moomin and Snorkmaiden? He'd worried about it for so long, it had kept him silent for a long time...no. No, he wasn't, and they'd been telling him just last night how happy they were to finally be open about how they felt.

Given that how Moomin and Snorkmaiden felt was of most importance, followed by the Moominparents and his sisters and parents and friends, Snufkin let Mrs. Fillyjonk's scolding slip from his mind, helped by a fish that courteously chose that moment to bite.

\---XXX---

Moomin raided the everything room in a frenzy. He had barely slept the night before, and at the rate he was going, there was a high chance he would be doing the same tonight.

Snorkmaiden and Moominmamma watched in concern from the doorway.

“Do you have any idea what hes doing in there, dear?” Moominmamma asked.

“He said he was going to do our costumes this year,” Snorkmaiden said dubiously. “I offered to help, but he's got some sort of idea. I don't know what's gotten into him.”

“I wonder...” Moominmamma said slowly. “Mrs. Fillyjonk invited Snufkin as an afterthought after telling Moomin to be sure he came with you this year...and was sure to make it clear she didn't think Snufkin could come, as he wouldn't have a costume...”

Snorkmaiden slowly flushed a worried blue as she watched, not quite sure what Moominmamma was implying, only that it was part of what was upsetting her boyfriend.

She would talk to him about it, but he was deep in his project, and when he was this deep in, she could say anything she wanted and wouldn't get a proper response.

She knew. She'd tried once. Little My had enjoyed the show, at least, listening to Snorkmaiden describe how she'd murdered Sniff and developed the taste for blood while Moomin gave short, noncommittal, distracted answers.

Snorkmaiden went to see Snufkin, instead.

\---XXX---

The two of them took a walk to the beach.

Snorkmaiden found herself able to be silent and enjoy Snufkin's company along the walk, paw in paw and tails twined together, his calm soothing, but once they were at the beach she let loose, telling him just what their boyfriend was doing.

“...and I don't know why he's acting like this. He's barely sleeping, and not talking. Mamma said something about what Mrs. Fillyjonk said, about acting like you were an...an afterthought.”

Snufkin ran some sand through his fingers, thinking before speaking as Snorkmaiden patiently waited. 

“She stopped on the bridge as she left to invite me,” he said. “And to scold me for coming between the two of you. With everything else going around from the people who don't understand...”

“I thought everyone did by now,” Snorkmaiden said, shading towards blue.

“The ones who matter do,” Snufkin said simply. “And I think there's more than you realize who'll be happy for us once it's clear we've worked things out. Some people are too concerned with things staying the same or appearing a certain way. The 'proper', 'traditional' way, rather than the Moomin Valley way.”

“I'm still not sure what Moomin's up to, though,” Snorkmaiden said in concern. “I'm sure it has to do with the party and what Mrs. Fillyjonk said, but I'm just not sure what he's up to.”

Snufkin shrugged. “I suppose we'll have to wait and see.”

\---XXX---

Moomin had locked himself up in his room, and the party was tomorrow.

Snufkin and Snorkmaiden had been giving him space, but Moominmamma was worried – Moomin hadn't been sleeping, she told them, he'd been up all night and working during the day.

It was time for drastic action.

Which was why Snufkin was climbing the ladder up to Moomin's room.

As he'd thought, Moomin had forgotten to lock the window, and Snufkin pushed it open quietly, tiptoeing across the room to let Snorkmaiden in and holding up a cautionary finger, gesturing to Moomin, who had passed out at his desk.

There was fabric strewn across the room, embellishments and lace and ribbon among them, and two costumes nearly finished on his bed.

Moomin held a third, as he'd apparently fallen asleep while working on it.

“Oh, my...” Snorkmaiden breathed softly. “Snufkin, look at these...”

Snufkin was already picking up the costume from the bed that looked to be for him, looking at it expressionlessly.

“He must want everyone to know we're together so badly...oh, no, Snufkin? Is it that bad? I know it's nothing like what you like to wear, and it's so new...” she asked anxiously.

“Let's finish these for him,” Snufkin said softly, opening the window for more light. “It's not fair that he's doing it all alone. Mamma's been teaching me.”

Snorkmaiden nodded, gently easing the costume Moomin was holding out of his paws and refraining from saying more.

\---XXX---

Moomin slept for nearly two hours before waking, groggy and sore from sleeping at his desk.

It took him a minute to understand why he wasn't holding the costume anymore, and another to understand what Snufkin and Snorkmaiden were doing.

“Oh! Oh, I wanted them to be a surprise,” he said, startling the two into looking up.

“Well, now they'll be done in time, and you'll be able to get some sleep so you can actually enjoy the party,” Snorkmaiden said reasonably, snipping off her thread. “You really wanted to make a statement this year, didn't you? You usually forget until the last minute.”

“I was just so mad,” Moomin said, ears drooping with shame. They shot up as a thought hit him, and he began to panic. “Snufkin! Oh, gosh, Snufkin, I'm so sorry, I never even asked if you wanted to go to the party, then I went and made these costumes to make it obvious we're dating, and they're going to get everyone looking at us if I did them right and it's going to be obvious we're there as a group when you don't like attention! And you don't like wearing new things! And they're so fancy! I'm so sorry, I should have asked first!”

Snufkin finished the last stitch on his costume, holding it up to look at it properly.

Then he stood and disappeared behind Moomin's closet door. There were shuffling noises, and his hat was gently tossed on the bed, followed piece by piece by the rest of his clothing.

He came out in the costume, looking down at himself critically as Moomin continued to fret. Snufkin crossed the room and bent to kiss Moomin's snout.

“Yes, you probably should have asked first. But I love it.” He smirked, making both of their hearts flutter, and added, “Let's do this.”

“There's...there's some accessories left, and...and...but...you don't like being fancy,” Moomin stuttered. Snufkin laughed again and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“You're adorable. And I can hardly believe you made these for us. You're really a remarkable moomin, dove. And I don't like being uncomfortable. These aren't like that at all. I mean, it, I love it. Let's finish the rest of it, now.”

Moomin giggled, blushing, and nuzzled Snufkin back.

\---XXX---

Technically, it being a Masquerade party, they were supposed to wear masks and have a grand unveiling at midnight.

Most of them didn't bother. Why should they, when it was obvious who they were, and no costume was going to hide that? There were only three moomins in Moomin Valley, two Snorks, and so on. A large variety, yes, but fairly easy to spot who was who.

Which meant that, though they were wearing masks, it was easy to tell who the princess and the first prince in green were that came through the door, but the one accompanying them was a mystery at first.

Their outfits were coordinated so closely it was obvious they were there as a trio. Green tunics for the princes, with blue sashes and blue capes fluttering gently behind them, gold trim along the hems and the front of the tunics, green, gold, and blue ribbons on their (fluffy) tails, green and gold masks hiding their faces and tiaras topping auburn hair and white fur. The mystery prince wore gloves as well, along with brown trousers with golden trim along the sides and familiar brown boots.

Snorkmaiden's dress was in the same three colors, with long fluttering sleeves and layers of skirts, the top split down the front to show the under layer, topped off with her own tiara.

They were surrounded by whispers as they moved through the party, the princes escorting their princess, her paws on their arms as they chose a table and settled her into a chair.

“Is that Snufkin?”

“Can't be, he'd never dress up like that...would he?”

“Don't know anyone else with that tail or fur.”

The trio pretended to ignore them. Moomin nuzzled Snorkmaiden's cheek and went for drinks, and she tugged Snufkin's paw, pulling him onto the dance floor.

It was like a dream, to float around the floor with Snufkin, to see him enjoying himself while dressed as prince and princess as they danced hand in hand , in their own little bubble.

Snorkmaiden leaned in closer. “You look like a forest prince tonight,” she whispered. “Like you just stepped out of the pages of a storybook.”

Snufkin blushed faintly, hidden by the mask. He still got flustered over compliments, a fact both Moomin and Snorkmaiden were utterly charmed by.

Moomin tapped on their shoulders to cut in, and they both laughed as he waltzed off with Snufkin in his arms, giving Snorkmaiden a glass of punch in exchange, one she discovered was her favorite when she sipped at it.

He lifted Snufkin as they danced, raising him overhead and turning a slow circle before dipping him low as Snufkin laughed, both of them loving the way Moomin could do that now with so little effort. Snufkin put a paw to Moomin's snout and kissed him, quick and gentle, while still held in the dip.

It was her turn to cut in next, letting Snufkin have his moment to recover.

She still flushed a bright pink when Snufkin kissed her paw before turning Moomin over to her, giving her a teasing wink, though he was almost as pink as she was, unused to giving affection in public.

Snorkmaiden was fairly sure she heard several creatures sighing over the romance of it all when Snufkin did that, though.

They continued their dance throughout the evening, dancing attendance still on each other, sitting cuddled together or dancing in a group or swapping out partners, lightly flirting and wrapped up in each other.

There were definite giggles around them when Moomin and Snorkmaiden leaned in to kiss Snufkin's cheeks at the same time, making him blush and flustering him badly as they took a small break at the table they'd chosen earlier.

“Think you're about done with the party?” Moomin asked in a whisper. “It's a lot of attention.”

Snufkin didn't answer, glancing at Snorkmaiden, who was still enjoying herself.

“If you need to leave, we can,” she said. “It's not near as much fun if you're not enjoying yourself anymore.”

Snufkin hesitated, then shook his head. “No, I'm okay. I just need a minute. Why waste all Moomin's hard work?”

“Only if you're sure,” Moomin said, nuzzling at the back of Snufkin's gloved paw.

“I'll let you know if I change my mind,” Snufkin promised. “Besides, we haven't seen Little My yet. I'm sure she's planning something. She usually is.”

There was a noise, and they looked up to find Mrs. Fillyjonk in front of them, an unreadable expression on her face.

“I see you...all came,” she said. “And in costume, as well. Matching costumes.”

“Well I could hardly let my boyfriend and girlfriend down,” Moomin said, and he and Snorkmaiden leaned against Snufkin almost as if they'd planned it. “Don't they make the loveliest prince and princess?”

Snufkin blushed bright pink and they backed off, worried they'd pushed him too far, that he'd think they were doing it to prove something rather than the affection it was meant as.

He squeezed their paws. “Like I said, between them's where they want me,” he said softly.

Mrs. Fillyjonk's mouth tightened briefly. “So I see. Well, at least the three of you look good together. Congratulations on your relationship,” she said, and made her escape.

Snufkin laughed softly and stood while they watched him in concern. “I think she finally gets at least some of it, even if parts are still confusing her. Come on, let's dance some more,” he said. “It's too good a night to waste. I think I've got at least one more dance in me.”

They passed by Moominmamma and Moominpappa on the dance floor. Moominmamma looked as though she were trying not to laugh, and gave them an approving wink as they passed. 

She leaned forward and whispered something in Moominpappa's ear, making him blush, and they separated as the song ended.

And Moominmamma made a beeline for Mymblemamma while Moominpappa tried to be casual about tugging Joxter out onto the dance floor.

The trio stared at them, then at each other, in surprised silence for a few moments before bursting into giggles and heading outside, to enjoy the music and get some fresh air.

Snorkmaiden ran a finger down first Snufkin, then Moomin's tunics. “I love how you usually look, but this is a good look for you too,” she teased. “My prince charmings.”

“Our fair princess,” Moomin returned. “Fairest in the land.”

Her boys giggled as she slid her arms around their waists, their own wrapping around her as they stood together, tails twisting around each other and looking up at the stars.

From inside came the sound of yelling, signaling that Little My's plan was in motion, whatever it was she had planned this year. 

But outside, it was still peaceful, and they leaned on each other, hearts full.

They were joined by Moominmamma and Moominpappa, Mymblemamma and Joxter, all of them laughing and heading home.

Little My raced past, holding a bag made of a tablecloth, and the trio followed.

They tablecloth was dropped on the lawn outside Moomin House, and they had their own afterparty, kneeling on the cloth in the moonlight, eating (and feeding each other) only slightly squashed treats and drinking the bottle of cider Joxter had snitched on the way out.

Moomin sat back, looking over all of them, Joxter in his scarecrow costume (basically straw tucked into his usual clothing), Mymblemamma as a queen (a crown added to her usual coat), Little My in her wig and Moominmamma and Moominpappa as themselves.

And Snorkmaiden and Snufkin as prince and princess, still crowned and in their full costumes, though Snufkin had taken off the gloves, sitting on the edge of the cloth and bathed in moominlight, glittering off their costumes and softening their edges as they nuzzled each other, with Snufkin and Joxter's purrs rising through the air, like a scene from a precious dream  and more beautiful than he could have imagined.

It was, in Moomin's opinion, the best costume ball yet.


End file.
